Daughter of a FruitLoop
by KatPhantom10
Summary: This is my first real fan-fic! It is about when Danny and his friends meet Kat. Kat turns out to be really crazy. Why is she crazy? Well read to find out! It may surprise you! Chapter 1 ending re-did. Story should be better know! Please review!


Hey people! I am Kooky Krazy Kat and this is going to be my first fan-fic YEAH!  
It is going to be about Danny and friends having to deal with a girl named Kat.  
They begin to know her as "Crazy Fruit-Loop Girl!" Why do they begin to call her that?  
well read on and find out!!

Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman,so that means I do not own Danny Phantom. : (  
But I DO own Kat, the "Crazy Fruit-Loop Girl!!"  
Well enough of that-on to the story...

Chapter 1- Introduction to "Crazy Fruit-Loop Girl!!"

"Just another boring day in this torture chamber called high school." Danny said as he walked up to his friend Sam and Tucker. But little did he and his friends know that someone very unusal and wacko in the head was creeping around the halls of Casper High...

Later that day...

Great. It was lunch time. Time to eat something that was either still moving or found out in the dumpster. The only good thing about lunch was that he could talk to his two best buds. (Just so you know,this story is told in Danny's P.O.V.) "Hey Sam,  
Tucker. What are you guys having?" he asked has he look disgusted by what was on Tucker's tray. "Dude,I don't even know!" Tucker said as he poked it with a fork.  
"That is the good thing about being a vegitarian, vegetables never really look that disgusting!" Sam said as she took a bite of her salad. Just then,a girl they had never seen before came in the lunch room dressed like, like PAULINA!!

"Oh no, there is going to be trouble now!" Tucker said as he saw Paulina walk over to the mystery girl. "Hey." Paulina said in a fake "nice to meet you" voice.  
"Hey." said the girl as she waved to her. "That is a nice outfit you have on." Paulina said. "Yeah, it is a nice ou- " the girl started to say before Paulina started to cuss her out . The girl just stood there though, like Paulina was not yelling her head off at her. Paulina had finally stopped cussing and yelling when a teacher who had just came in pulled her out of the lunchroom. The girl was still standing there,  
unflinched. "I'm going to go talk to her." Sam said as she got up from the table.  
Me and Tucker sat there as we watched her talk to the Paulina clone. A couple of head nods and smiles later,the clone was sitting with us.

"So are you new here?" Tucker asked as he began to poke what ever was on his tray again. "Yeeeaaah." she said as she watched what Tucker was doing.  
Tucker looked up and could sense she wanted him to stop. "Sorry!" Tucker said as he put his fork down. She smiled at him. "So, what is your name?" Sam asked after taking the last bite of her salad. "It's Kat. Yours?" "My name is Sam, this is Tucker, and this is Danny." When Sam said my name, Kat looked over and smiled at me. There was something different about the smile she gave me than the smile she gave Tucker. I could not tell what it was,but there was something different though. "Danny,Danny,EARTH TO DANNY!!" Sam snapped her fingers in front of face, making me leave my thoughts. "What, what is it?" I mumbled. Kat started to giggle. I could tell she liked me.

"So, why are you dressed like Paulina?" Sam asked Kat. I could tell Sam was dying to ask this question. "It is one of my favorite things to do." she answered. "One of your favorite things to do is dress like Paulina?" Tucker asked confused. "No, one of favorite things to do is to dress like someone else everday!"Kat said,like she sensed Tucker's confusion. Sam and Tucker's faces started to twitch. "I also like to eat nothing BUT Fruit-Loops!! They are so fruity and loopy!!" she said as she took out a box of Fruit-Loops from a big paper bag. Kat opened the box and started to eat them without a bowl, milk, and spoon. Sam and Tucker's faces started to twitch even more. "I also like to dance at random!" She then got up from the table and started to dance like she had TOO many Fruit-Loops today. Everybody looked at her and started laughing. I then looked over at Sam and Tucker. They watched in complete horror. I knew what Sam was thinking now. She was thinking why did she invite this crazy girl to sit with us.

When Kat was finally done dancing, she returned to the table. "I also like those things that are on the end of shoe laces, those little ketchup packets, and those crayon sharpners you find on the back of crayon boxes!" she said as she finished the last of her Fruit-Loops. "Well...those are some very INTERESTING intersts..." Sam said, completly unsure of Kat. "Yeah, they sure are..." Tucker said, aggring with Sam. Then Kat looked over at me. She wanted to now what I thought of her interest. "Well...um...I don't know what to say..." I managed to say. She then gave me that smile again,and for some odd reason, I smiled back.

"So, what is your family like?" Sam asked, wanting to know if her family was as messed up as her. "Well, I don't have a mom, but I do have a dad." Kat said. "What's his name?" Tucker asked, like he was interegating her. "Oh, ok, if you really want know. It's Vlad Masters." Kat said, hoping they were done interegating her. I spit out the milk I was drinking. Her dad is Vlad Masters?! But the only daughter he had was Danielle! What a minute! What if she was another one of Vlad's clones, sent out to kill him! That means she most likely has ghost powers! And to top that off, she LIKES ME!! Oh great!! One of Vlad's evil clones likes me!!

Well that's it for Chapter 1!! I re-did the ending so it should be WAY better!! I hope you liked it!! Chapter 2 should be up soon!!

-Kooky Krazy Kat


End file.
